No Way In Hell
by VictoriaKirkland
Summary: Spamano fanfiction human names are used. Yaoi! It's basically them trying to figure out they're true relationship in their hectic twenty-first century lives.. Other pairings Chibi GerIta, Chibi UsUk, Chibi PruCan and Adult France x Canada. Enjoy Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Title: No Way In Hell**

** Spamano fan fiction! :D Yaoi! Btw Antonio is more based off the manga than the animes because he does actually gets mad sometimes and isn't all happy and sunshine, (if you have ever watched Junjou Romantica his personality is kinda similar to Nowaki's and if you remember in that episode where- never mind off topic) But this is just a product of my imagination it's Antonio and Lovino living in the twenty first century and they're dating but they aren't at the same time. Lovino is at college and Antonio who's already graduated works at a local day care. And at the day care all the kids are the countries but children. The kids are in pairings so you might see hints of chibi style PruCan, GerIta, and UsUk but adult style FrCan or whatever France x Canada is called . The plot is pretty much Lovino trying to figure out Antonio is to him, a friend or more. Will he ever figure out what their true relationship is friends or more in their hectic lives? Enjoy~**

** Opps almost forgot the warnings and such. This is boy x boy love so if you don't like that …. Don't read it! I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. Or the places I might possibly use and I only own the OC's that might sneak in here every now and then... Now Enjoy~**

** Characters:**

** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Spain**

** Lovino Vargas – S. Italy **

** Felicino- Chibi! Italy**

** Gilbert - Chibi! Prussia**

** Ludwig – Chibi! Germany**

** Matthew – Chibi !Canada**

** Arthur – Chibi! England**

** Alfred - Chibi! America**

** Elizabeta – Hungary**

** Francis- France**

** Matthew – Adult Canada (I can't think of anyone else to pair France up with)**

** Paris – OC!**

The Italian wakes up as the sunlight pours into the small apartment he shares with his room mate, Antonio. He thinks to himself "Gah, that Spanish bastard is in my bed again." as his gaze falls upon the sleeping Spaniard. He swings his feet on to the floor and gets up, stretching his arms over his head. He goes to the dresser and grabs a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt to wear for the day. As he begins to shrug off his tomato patterned pajamas he hears the Spanish man stirring. He looks over and sees Antonio sitting up rubbing his eyes "Good morning Lovi," he says as he gets up. Lovino chokes on air, "Where are your clothes!?" he manages to spit out. The Spaniard looks down seeing he was wearing white boxers "I'm wearing boxers though." "Still!" Lovino yells throwing his room mate a pair of jeans. He quickly turned around and grabbed a brush to comb his hair with, but drops it as he feels two arms wrap around him "Lovi what's wrong, mi tomate?~" a voice sings in his ear "Stop calling me that you bastard!" he says as he shrugs the man's arms off him. The Spanish boy grins "Which one Lovi?" "That! And the other one!" he yells as he hurriedly puts on his sneakers and grabs his red hoodie. "I have to go to class now, bye." he says as he rushes out the door. Antonio frowns with the corner of his mouth but shrugs and says "What can ya do?" and then starts to make breakfast for himself.

" Who does that Spanish bastard think he is, sleeping in my bed, only wearing boxers while he _sleeps in my bed_, then hugging me calling me a his tomato!" A voice came from behind him scaring him out of his wits "Your boyfriend!" Having a heart attack he looked behind him to see a small brunette girl come up from behind him "Paris! He's my room mate not boyfriend!" Her green eyes seemed to glow from excitement "C'mon Lovino, look at the facts! It's boy x boy love!" He face palmed "You read _way _ to much yaoi manga Paris." "Okay then Lovino, be in denial you really love him though. But when you two hook up you have to tell me!" "Yes when it's the year NEVER I'll tell you. He's just a stupid bastard who's over friendly and doesn't know what personal space is." She giggled "'I can imagine it! You, I love you Senpai!' Then you guys make out." "This is America you idiot no one says Senpai! Am I am not in love with him!" She laughed and then the two walked into the lecture hall to begin class.

"Mr. Carriedo the bloody wanker won't give me the crayons!" The tan man smiled at the children "Arthur we don't call each other mean names, Alfred won't you share the crayons with-" "Nope! Cuz' I'm the hero!" "Alfred! Get down frown the chair and give Felicino back his blanket it's not a cape, he's sobbing.." The Spaniard patted the small Italian boy's head as he grabbed the blanket from the blonde boy. "Hey, dude that's my cape!" He sighed "That's Felicino's blanket Alfred, share the crayons with Arthur..." As Alfred went to take Felicino's blanket again Ludwig the German boy at the day care punched him in the face. Antonio gasped "Ludwig! He had that coming but you don't punch people!" Arthur yelled at Ludwig "Hey don't hurt my Alfred!" "You idiots, you will never be as awesome as me" Gilbert said from a corner as the other boys cried and fought. Matthew and Gilbert sat in a corner playing with a puzzle and Gil seemed to love the chaos that was going on between his classmates. Finally in walked the owner of the day care Elizabeta, she was strict but kind that made her a perfect teacher. As soon as the children saw her they immediately stopped fighting. She smiled "Story time!" and pulled out a book from behind her back. The kids yelled "Yay!" and sat down on the rug many couples holding hands. The Spaniard managed to pull a fake smile as he set the tables for snack time and thought to himself "Those little bastards, my Lovi would never behave like that." He then smiled as he thought of the stubborn Italian and he checked his watch, 4 more hours to go.

The smiling Spaniard opened the door to his apartment to see the Italian making pasta in the kitchen he grinned and walked over to him. Hugging him from behind "Anything I can help you with Lovi?" The Italian jerked around to see him getting scared, then rolled his eyes "It's only you, should have known. But uhh, cut up the bread and use some of the garlic butter paste I made and put it on." The older man smiled "Who knew Italians were such good cooks?" he said jokingly. The younger man blushed "Shut up I only cook because you come back later than I do and I'm hungry." "Mhm, that's why." he whispered to himself smiling. "Are you getting any perverted thoughts you asshole?!" he heard a voice laced with an Italian accent. "No, of course not mi tomate." "Then why are you all smiley and blushing!", the Italian grabbed the older man's shirt collar and pulled it making the Spaniard's face inches away from his so he could see the other man's flushed face clearly. "See your cheeks are all red-" realizing what he just did the Italian's eyes widened and his face was identical to the color of a tomato as he let go and turned around. Antonio silently swore to himself as he grabbed Lovino's wrist making the younger man turn around facing him. He then leaned in as to kiss Lovino but then stopped centimeters away from his lips realizing what he was doing as he saw the Italian's red face.. He let go and quickly grabbed his coat rushing out the door he could hear Lovino calling him. He couldn't stop he thought "What was I about to do to poor Lovi, it's one thing if I'm questioning my sexuality but I don't want to get my little Lovi involved.. Was I about to kiss him?" He realized he was running so fast he was already in the park. He sat down a bench with his head in his hands his heart beating fast. "Could I _like _Lovino? The kid is cute but I'm 4 years older than him... Who gives a shit about age, I'm a man and I have a crush on a man. My Papa's probably rolling over in his grave thinking about how his son is gay..." He was shocked back in reality as he felt a tug on his jacket, expecting it to be the police telling him no sleeping in the park but he gasped as he looked up, "Lovi?" "Come on you bastard, the pasta's ready."

** Ta da! Chapter one is complete! The yaoi otaku in me was in paradise as I wrote this. How was it? I always have loved Spamano, reading all the fanfictions I could find about them, so I finally decided to write my own! This is one of my first yaoi fan fiction so be gentle with the criticisms but I would love reviews! I plan to make this roughly 8 or so chapters but it might be longer or shorter than that. I hoped you enjoyed it. **

** Good bye! Vicky~**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yaoi! Hehe, in this chapter things get moving quickly. Now that – Never mind not giving it away! I am in love with the chibi love I keep imagining in my head it's adorable C:. If you guys have noticed the reason the characters don't have accents or anything like that is because Google translate hates me, and I suck at accents to begin with so I won't even try writing them. Me trying to do Canada's "Ehh mate what's up?" =.0 So anyways with no more babbling from me here's the second chapter. Oh yeah, France is in this chapter (Francis) and he is Spain's gay ( more or less he's bisexual) friend xDD. :D Enjoy ~**

Antonio looked up at the Italian standing about him with his arms crossed looking at him with those brown eyes of his. "You heard me didn't you? Come on, it's getting cold." He smiled and thought "Ha, this is my Lovi." He got up and followed the younger man back to the apartment resiting the urge to kiss the younger male as he opened the door the apartment and served them pasta and garlic bread. They ate in silence as Antonio thought to himself whether or not he was going to apologize for almost kissing the Italian, act like it never happened, or tell the Italian his feelings. The Italian looked up at him and said "About before-" The Spaniard cut him off "Forget about that please, I just had too much wine with my friend Francis before and I wasn't all there. I was thinking dirty about a lady friend so that's why I was flushed and since she's looks like you I went to kiss you." he faked laughed at the end, Lovino was pretty smart for a 21 year old, most people that age think they're adults just because they can drink at bars, smoke, play the lottery and drive now but they're just slightly older eighteen year old idiots. "Okay," Lovino said and the two ate dinner in awkward silence for the rest of the night.

Lovino who barely got any sleep last night woke up to find the Spaniard not in his bed for once. Glancing at the clock it was 2:00 am he really hasn't got any sleep he thought to himself. Still worried about the Spaniard he sneaked into Antonio's room to make sure he was still there, he looked in an saw a sleeping figure without any blankets and the lights still on. "Huh, that man is hopeless." he sighed and walked in turning off the lights and walked to the side of the older man's bed. He bent over to cover Antonio with the blanket on the other side of the bed as he grabbed it Antonio grabbed him flinging him on to the bed. "A-Antonio get off me bastard-" He then realized the man was just having a dream. "L-Lo-Lovi" the Spanish man moaned. He started to squirm out of the tan man's hold but the man shoved his hand down Lovino's pants muttering "Oh, Mi tomate." Lovino winced as Antonio grabbed his _thing_ and tighten his hold on it. "This bastard, why am I letting him do this?" Lovino wondered "There is No Way in Hell that- No fucking way is Paris right." "Antonio! Antonio wake the fuck up you perverted asshole." The Spanish man woke up with alarm in his eyes as he saw the Italian pinned by _him _against the mattress. As he went to get off the younger man he realized where his hand was. Pulling it out he received a hard smack across his face. "Lovi! I'm sor-" "Shut up you fucking perverted Spanish bastard! If you were getting kinky with me in your dream, fine. But don't go mixing dreams up with reality! I'm straight for god's sake! " "I'm so sorry and I know, Lovino! God, I know..." Antonio got up from the bed "I'll spend the night at Francis's. I'm sorry,I'm really sorry." "Stop!" the shocked Spaniard whirled around to see the crying Italian holding his shirt. " Do you like me? Like me like me, you know what I mean..." The Italian's face was as red as a tomato. "Yea I do Lovi. That's why I need to leave." and with that he left poor stunned Lovino standing there as he grabbed his coat and ran to Francis's apartment three blocks away.

"So you were having a Lovino dream like usual... Then what happened?" The Spaniard looked up from the glass of wine "I don't know I woke up and I was practically raping Lovi!" The blonde Frenchman sipped some wine "Rape? What do you mean, like naked Lovi with your thing in-" "Hell no!; I wouldn't do that in my sleep. I wouldn't even do that awake- well maybe awake but you know what I mean!" The Spaniard's glass was empty so Francis filled it back up "You should go to a bar and meet someone. I'm sure there are plenty gay Italians, I think I dated one once back in college, maybe he was Spanish... " "Francis it's just Lovino is just like and then there's that... You know what I mean." "Err no, but I do know you are an idiot and you're in love for Christ's sake. You could just say you love him to him, he's probably too young to say it back but he probably has the same feelings for you." "I can't possibly bring myself to say I love you Lovino to him. I'm pretty sure I admitted that I liked him though as I ran out of the apartment. Can I spend the night here then sort things out in the morning?" "Yea I don't care but go in the guest room my boyfriend's coming over." "What sucker did you fool now?" "Excuse me?! I do not fool anyone I am just irresistible." the French man laughed. "Irresistible after you get them drunk off this wine..." "Shut up mister! Go to your room." Antonio laughed "Okay sorry Francis, but who is it?" "Fine I forgive you, he's a cute little blonde Canadian. A new waiter at the restaurant I'm his mentor. The only thing that got him the job was his looks he's so shy. It's so cute!~" Just then there was a knock at the door and a quiet voice yelled "F-Francis it's uh Matthew." "Shoo!" Francis pushed Antonio up the stairs jokingly and went to get the door. As Antonio got in bed he heard a voice with a Canadian accent and Francis's talking down stairs. Antonio walked in to the familiar guest room he had used so many times and tucked himself into bed. As he fell asleep he muttered to himself "Oh Lovi, what will you say?"

**End of chapter 2! How ya like it? I was like ready to cry for Spain at the end as I re-read it, and I knew what the ending was.. *.* Poor Spain dealing with this "one-sided" love... Or is it?! DUH DUH DUN! Find out chapter :3 Likes, Reviews both negative and positive are appreciated...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

At ten the next morning Antonio walked into the apartment he shared with Lovino slightly hoping the twenty two year old would be out but to his dismay he wasn't he was pacing back and forth drinking a glass of water. When Lovino saw Antonio he dropped the glass on to the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. The water that was in the cup spilled everywhere forming a river in front of Lovino. As Lovino walked towards the Spaniard he slipped and began to fall backwards. Antonio dove across the room pulled the younger man into his stomach as he landed on the glass. Lovino quickly got up "You fucking idiot! You landed on the glass!" Antonio smiled despite the pain "But you didn't" The Italian blushed like a tomato and quickly looked away offering a hand to the man laying on the floor. The man grasped Lovino's hand smiling and stood up. Lovino said "You should probably go to the Emergency Room..." gesturing to the back of the Spaniard's bloodstained shirt. "No we have tweezers in the bathroom I can pick it out ." "How would you do that yourself?" "I don't know. Can you do it for me?" "There's no way I could do that!" The Spaniard smiled at the other man "I trust you." The Italian flushed "Fine I'll try but it's gonna hurt isn't it?" "It's fine Lovi." Reluctantly Lovino went into the bathroom and grabbed the tweezers as Antonio took off his shirt. The older man sat on a stool as the Italian plucked the glass out. "About last night-" Lovino began. "It's fine don't worry about it. I'm sorry really I am. I am going to move out soon and you can have this place so I don't really care-." "Wait!" Lovino said but was cut off again. "I'm going to move so I don't care really sorry to burden you-" "Shut up you tomato eating bastard for one god damn minute! You won't let me finish what I'm trying to fucking say!" This caught Antonio's attention and he turned around to see a blushing Italian. "Look you say you don't care but last night you said you loved me! So what the fuck happened? You never asked how I felt about this situation at all you Spanish bastard! Then you start talking about moving out! You know how fucking lonely that would feel! You don't say you love someone then say you're moving out. It feels fucking horrible! I-I.." The Spaniard blinked a few times and realized the boy was crying and swearing at him "You fucking bastard! You have me all fucking confused now and you're leaving. What kind of asshole does that?! I-I lov- lov-" Antonio hugged the boy in his arms "I'm sorry mi tomate." He then whipped the tan boy's tears "So how do you feel Lovi?" The Italian blushed and tried to push him away "Umm I wanted to say that so I can get it off my chest. That's all!" Antonio held the younger boy tighter "That's not what I heard, you were going to say that you love-" "SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU COCKY BASTARD! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD SAY THAT!" "No no no you were going to say-" "DO YOU HEAR ME THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!" Lovino tried to storm away but Antonio caught him in a bear hug "I'm happy Lovi." Lovino blushed a shade of red and stuttered "S-Shut up.."

Lovino woke up in Antonio's arms he silently thought to himself, "Yeah yeah I forgave him but the bastard still doesn't know what personal space is.." Suddenly the older man stirred and opened his eyes "Good morning Lovi." "Get out of my bed!" Antonio smiled and poked Lovino's nose "You're so cute when you're mad mi tomate." Dodging Lovino's fist he got up from the bed and yawned stretching his arms above his head. "I'm working at the day care today, can we eat dinner out tonight? Like a dat-" "No! We can eat out but nothing else." "Not even a kind of date-" "No dates! I do not love- I don't go out with you!" Sighing the Spaniard said smiling "Fine fine let's go out as acquaintances." "Fine you stubborn asshole! We'll go out to dinner!" The Spaniard who was fully dressed for his job slipped on his shoes. "Have fun in class today~" as he left Lovino yelled "I'm in college we don't have fun!" The door closed as the soft sound of Antonio's laugh grew weaker Lovino started to get dressed.

Antonio patted the Italian boy's head "It's okay Feli it was only a butterfly." "It came out of no where!" he sobbed Ludwig stomped on the butterfly that landed on Felicino's arm and scared the poor kid out of his wits. Arthur and Alfred argued with each other in the background and the other kids were just everywhere at the moment. At last his hero Elizabeta the frying pan swinging superwoman came in announcing "Story time! Everyone go to the rug! " She walked in and patted Antonio's back "Francis told me about your rough night. Need to talk after school?" He smiled "No everything worked out fine." Her mouth opened slightly then smiled "So who is he?" "Haven't I told you?" "Oh it's still Lovino? Oh finally I'm glad." "It's not what you think..." he said frowning slightly. The kids started complaining she turned to them and then back at Antonio "Tell me afterwords." She winked then grabbed a book from the Story Shelf and went to the carpet sitting criss-cross apple sauce like the children. Antonio smiled then grabbed the snacks and started to pass them out on the tables getting ready for snack time until a familiar voice yelled "Mr. Carriedo come sit with us~" The Italian boy smiled at the older man "Si Feli~ Give me a moment." And with the last plate getting placed on the table he walked over to listen to the story with the children.

"Paris stop bugging me!" The girl grabbed on to Lovino's arm "C'mon tell me it happened! It had too!" "You were crying two nights ago when I called you, and yesterday you didn't even come to class!" "Shut up!" the Italian bit his lip he hated to know someone knew he cried because of the tomato eating bastard, he thought "Hell after he left for Francis's house I was a mess. Of course Paris's fangurl senses tingled and called me. " Sighing he said "C'mon it's the end of the day leave me alone!" his eyes almost prickled with tears from the memory of his over-friendly stupid tomato eating bastard leaving him. Wait his? No he was wrong.. He ruffled his hair and shook his head placing his hands on his head "Paris there is no way in hell you are right!" He heard laughing and Paris gasp he looked up to see his smiling room mate. "What are you doing here?" he said looking up with wide eyes. The other man smiled and sighed "You said you could go for dinner after I got home from the day care. Don't you remember Lovi?" "Yes but I didn't say you could pick me up from my school. I'm walking home with Paris!" "Oh well," Antonio turned to Paris "Sorry I'll be borrowing Lovino for today." "No you aren't!-" Antonio scooped Lovino over his shoulder smiling as Paris stared. Lovino pounded his fists against the Spaniard's back. "Let me go you tomato eating bastard!" Lovino was thrown into the passenger seat of Antonio's red sports car and driven off down the road screaming complaints the whole time.

**End of chapter 3! Ta-da the ending may be considered as kidnapping but who cares it's Lovi-napping and Antonio's the kidnapper so I don't mind! :D I'm going to keep this short and sweet so bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

" You asshole she's sure to get the wrong impression from that!" Antonio drove and attempted to block Lovino's angry fists. "I- Lovino I don't think you won't realize this fully unless I say it properly. I love you." "W-Who the hell blurts that out in a car!?" The car slammed on the breaks and turned into a parking garage. "What the hell are you doing?-" Antonio grabbed the collar of Lovino's shirt and pulled him forward and kissed him. "Lovino let me love you. I don't care if you ever return my feelings but let me love you. You think you have so many walls up but I honestly think you have many weaknesses." Antonio kissed Lovino again and finally the Italian realized that the other man was kissing him and jerked his head away. "W-What are you doing?" There was a stoic look on the older man's face. "Didn't you hear me? I said I loved you-" Suddenly Lovino yelled "What the hell?! Why is it that you-" "I'm sorry. I know you don't love me-" A slap went across Antonio's face Lovino was crying and yelled"Don't make that accusation by yourself I-I. I love you! You fucking bastard I love you, you can't just go deciding what I think or-! I love you!"

The older man smiled and grabbed Lovino's fists and said "Lovi I..." he trailed off and just kissed the younger man's forehead and drove back to their apartment. Once they got there Antonio scooped Lovino up bridal style and up the stairs into the apartment. "P-Put me down asshole!" "No." He laid Lovino down on the bed and started to kiss him and smiled at the blushing Italian. "I love you Lovi~" he said and pulled Lovino on to his chest "Stay with me tonight in my bed for a change." The Italian began to refuse but the Spaniard already fell asleep. "Antonio you tomato eating bastard." he mumbled as he fell asleep on the other man's chest clutching the soft fabric of Antonio's shirt.

The next morning Lovino woke up to the Spaniard looking at him smiling "What the hell are you staring at you tomato bastard?" "You're just so cute~" he then pulled Lovino into a kiss running his hand through the Italian's hair. "Who the hell told you that you could do that?!" "You did last night, you told me you loved me so-" "Shut up! I'm going to be late for class." He went to get up but he felt Antonio's arms wrap around his waist and pull him back on to the bed and Antonio kiss his neck, "I can drive you." "You as-asshole let me go!" He then felt Antonio's hands go under the shirt he wore and then begin to go lower near the waist of his pants but then he yelled "Stop!" Antonio sighed and then pouted sightly "But I didn't get to do anything last night." "Still! I'm going to be late, I have to get dressed in new clothes!" He felt the tan man's arms release him and he bolted to his dresser and pulled out jeans and a green t-shirt, and then slipped on his red hoodie and white sneakers. "Hurry up I need you to drive me! I woke up late and you held me captive for like five minutes tomato bastard!" He looked behind him and the older man already was dressed with car keys in hand "Let's go Lovi~" Antonio was actually a decent driver if he had to go fast even through he ran a few stop signs, and maybe a few red lights.. When they pulled in front of the college Antonio rolled up the tinted window and locked the door and grabbed Lovino and kissed him goodbye. "Bye mi tomate~" "Bye bastard," he mumbled and jumped out of the car only to be freaked the hell out by Paris who was right next to him. "He kiss-" a hand slapped over her mouth "You freaking stalker you had no right looking in to his car." She shrugged and smiled "C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

Professor Kirkland yelled at the two students when they burst into the classroom late screaming about the importance of not being tardy in college. Then their new hero Mr. Jones who taught modern culture walked in yelling cheerfully "Hey Arthur you left your coat at my place last night dude!" The English teacher blushed a deep shade of red and grabbed the tan trench coat from the smiling blonde and shooed him out of the classroom still blushing. He then yelled "Go take your seats you two!" And he began to describe literature from the 1700's. Lovino sighed and decided to text Antonio to see if he was busy. _"Uh are you busy right now?"_ he waited a few minutes and his phone vibrated from under his leg _":) No the children are asleep I have a half in hour until nap time is over. Aren't you in a class right now Lovi?" "Yeah but I'm, _he couldn't say he actually missed the tomato bastard so he added "_bored. Can we text until you have to leave? Mr. Kirkland is going on and on about so Charles Burnett guy.." _The reply came back quickly "_Of course mi tomate. Wait, do you miss me? :D" _Lovino blushed and looked down "_Shut up you cocky tomato eating bastard! I never said that!" _He only blushed more when he read the next message "_But you haven't denied it mi tomate. ;)" "Stop sending stupid faces! And I'm just bored okay?" "Yes, yes but I'm going to the grocery store on my way home, it's a half day today at the school so I thought I would make dinner for a change. What do you want, pasta with chicken or maybe lasagna?" _Lovino smiled lasagna sounded delicious , "_Lasagna sounds good. Can you grab some coffee too? We ran out this morning, and maybe dessert like cake or something.." "Okay mi tomate, the kids are waking up. Love you Lovi." _The Italian blushed "_Bye uhh you too. I mean, you know what I mean.."_ "Mr. Vargas! Class is over please excuse yourself and get your head out of your phone!" Lovino looked up to see a scared Paris toughing on his shirt and an angry Englishman with his hands on his hips with a book in one hand. He was known as Kirkland the Demon, he often threw books at students who didn't pay attention in class. That Burnett guy must of written a good book because he only threw books that he didn't mind getting thrown out afterwords. Lovino looked up and grabbed his stuff and said "S-Sorry Mr. Kirkland. Paris and him then bolted out of the classroom...

**End of chapter 4!~ Ta da they are now in a relationship, (finally) took me four chapters to do that but I did it now it's time for the comedy/romance part where they go through their everyday life's without putting that much of a strain on their blossoming relationship.**


End file.
